


Happy Halloween, Stephanie Kapinski!

by Prairie_Garden_Girl



Series: Miss Kapinski's Compleat Spooky Month Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arse roses, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Jump Scares, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Roleplay, Smut, Spooky props, Texting, cursing, mild blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prairie_Garden_Girl/pseuds/Prairie_Garden_Girl
Summary: Marcus plans an exhilarating Halloween evening for Stephanie, but they both get their fair share of thrills.
Series: Miss Kapinski's Compleat Spooky Month Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy Halloween, Stephanie Kapinski!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second (and probably final!) installment in the Miss Kapinski series!  
> This one is extra HALLOWEENY 🎃
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS for language, explicit smut, fake gore, jump scares, and hunter/prey role play! BEWARE!

****

**Happy Halloween, Stephanie Kapinski!**

“I miss you, Sweet Thing. I’ve been yanking on my prick so much, thinking about you, I’m afraid it’s going to fall off,” Marcus complained. “Then it’ll be of no use to you!” He pressed himself against her back, kissed the crown of her head and wrapped his massive arms around her waist, locking her in his warm embrace.

Stephanie threw her head back into his chest with a loud snort of laughter, but continued filling the bonbon trays for the case on the retail floor.

“Not true!” she retorted. “I could make a silicone cast of your poor detached prick to use for a chocolate mold…,” She gasped. “Hey, I bet that would be a really big seller for Valentine’s season!” Steph turned around in the circle of Marcus’ arms and looked up at him expectantly, but he just looked appalled. She cackled at him devilishly, which didn’t help at all.

Steph smiled and lifted her face to Marcus, inviting him down for a kiss. At 6’6” tall, he towered over Steph by more than a foot; he folded over to claim her lips, and engulfed her rear end in his extra large grasp while he was at it.

Ever since they had discovered their true feelings for each other in Steph’s cramped back office a few weeks ago, they hadn’t had many chances to foster their burgeoning romance in person. They had both been swamped with work. With Halloween just around the corner, ‘Sugar Me Sweet’ was seeing a higher volume of walk-in customers on a daily basis, looking for spooky novelty treats. That was on top of the deluge of both private and corporate special orders to be filled, as well as several Halloween goody prize packs Steph had committed to charity auction events, all while making sure to keep the shop cases stocked with the confectionery staples that Steph’s regulars came to expect. For this month, she had brought on Angela’s university-age daughter to help with the extra work. Even so, Steph’s days started very early and ended very late.

Marcus hadn’t exactly been idle lately, either. Equipment maintenance in the food services industry was a sure and steady thing, as businesses went. He ran Buchanan Brothers Commercial Services with his older brother, Hank. Being an owner meant Marcus could defer most after-hours calls to the other employees; however a week ago, one of their guys had come down with a bad flu, and Marc had to help pick up the slack.

Even though the two of them had not been able to spend much quality time alone together, Marcus still popped into the shop when he could (sometimes through the back door). Otherwise, most of their interactions took place via texts (multiple times daily) or intimate video chats almost every night before turning in.

A lot of their daily text messaging looked like mini interviews, each asking the other about where and how they grew up, or favourite foods, or the kinds of things they enjoyed doing in their rare down time. 

Sometimes though, innocent intentions turned unexpectedly racy:

Steph: Marcus, do you like BUTTSEX?

Marc: 👀!!

Steph: OMFG no, NOT BUTTSEX!!! DYAC

Steph: Brownies! Do you like brownies!

Marc: Uhhh, what kind of brownies?? 🤔💩

Steph: Chocolate fudge, of course! With nuts?

Steph: ARGH 🙈 Shit 

Steph: No! Ugh! This conversation went off the rails before it even began! 🤦♀️😣 Never mind! Cancel the brownies!

Marc: LMAO! 

Marc: Ahem. So...can we go back to talking about buttsex then? 😉

Steph: NO!!! 🙅♀️🙅♀️🙅♀️ 

Marc: Maybe later??

Steph: MUCH later!! We haven't even had 'conventional' sex yet, let's not put the cart before the horse!!

Marc: Hehehe 🤣

Marc: Fuck, now I'm horny 💋🍑

Steph: LOL, me too 💋🍆

Marc: FaceTime tonight??

Steph: Yep! 

With it being 'Spooky Season', Marcus had noted how much Steph seemed to love Halloween; for the remainder of October, she had decked out most of the shop in haunted Gothic decor, mildly unsettling but still very tasteful. For younger customers, there was a 'spoopy' section: cutesy rather than creepy.

Early on, Marcus had been curious about the depth of Stephanie's commitment to celebrating Halloween. He'd texted question after question about the topic:

Marc: So, Halloween.

Steph: Yes? What about it?

Marc: You're a fan?

Steph: Absolutely! 🎃🎃🎃 It's only my favourite! 👻👻👻

Marc: Okay...let's play preferences…

Steph: I'm ready.

Marc: Jack-o-lanterns. Real pumpkins or fake pumpkins?

Steph: Real! If possible! Bonus pumpkin seeds to roast!! 🎃

Marc: Right, costumes. Scary, funny or cute?

Steph: All of the above. With costumes, anything goes, as far as I'm concerned 😃 Sexy ones too 😉

Marc: Hmm...Horror flick, or horror funhouse/maze?

Steph: Ooohhh, maze! I don't like watching scary movies, but oddly enough, I love being terrified in person, LOL! It makes me feel alive, hahahaha 😨🤣

As days went by and it became clear that their jam-packed schedules would not allow them to date in the traditional sense (at least not currently), they decided that on Halloween, after their work days and the handing out of candy were done, they would spend the night together at Marc's house. Halloween fell on a Saturday this year; Sugar Me Sweet was closed on Sundays and Mondays, so that arrangement worked well for Steph. Marc also promised to clear his schedule for the Sunday, meaning there would be no rush for either of them to be anywhere.

Now, with only a couple of days to go until the big night, the eagerness and anticipation between the two of them was palpable. But, there was still work to be done; Steph turned around again and resumed stacking candies. Marcus gave her an affectionate squeeze before releasing her to her work.

"I can't fucking wait for Saturday. You're still dressing up, right? Little Red Riding Hood?" He wagged his eyebrows.

Steph giggled and gave him a saucy wink. "I sure am! I think you're going to like it," she sang. _You'll like what's underneath it even more,_ she thought.

"I bet I will," smirked Marcus.

"Are you going to give me any hints about what you've got planned? You've been very tight lipped! Do you want me to bring anything?" Steph probed.

"Just bring your sweet self…," he leaned over and nuzzled a kiss at the nape of her neck. "It's going to be spine-tingling, I'll leave it at that," Marcus teased, nipping at Steph's sensitive earlobe. "Alright," he sighed, pulling away. "I'm out. Back to work!" He smacked Steph's bum playfully, then let himself out the shop's alley door.

A blissful smile crept across Steph's face. She had been floating through life with that smile for weeks now, and somehow, she knew it wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon.

***

**_Halloween Night_ **

It was 9 pm on the dot, and was fully dark by now; the full moon shone bright in the black night sky, only occasionally dusted over by slowly drifting, smoky clouds. Her phone’s GPS pinged her arrival at Marcus’ spacious bungalow, and Steph pulled her 8-year-old, practically mint condition Octane Blue Pearl Mitsubishi Lancer Ralliart Sportback into the driveway in front of Marc’s double garage. She shut off the engine and grabbed the little picnic basket and her small overnight bag from the passenger seat. As she climbed out of her vehicle, she took in the festive scene that was Marcus’ front yard: _shit, he really went all out,_ she thought, suitably impressed. It reminded her of the way her family had enthusiastically decorated for all occasions, throughout her happy childhood.

The entire front lawn was set up like a spooky cemetery, rows of fake tombstones labelled with the goofy names of “occupants” such as ‘Al B. Bach’, ‘Myra Maines’ and ‘Dee Compose’. Steph giggled, walking under an arbour canopy of nylon cobwebs arching over the front walkway. The drapes in the big picture window were drawn shut, but a slow pulsating light threw eerie shadows against the curtains. Marcus must have decorated inside the house as well; this was so exciting!

Stephanie skipped up the front steps and stopped to shake out her petticoat and smooth down the above-the-knee-length skirt of her red riding hood frock. She pulled up the hood of her short red cloak and reached a finger toward the doorbell; next door, a dog barked loudly, startling Stephanie. She jumped but chuckled to herself, pressed the button and waited for Marcus to answer the door. She had to admit that she was nervous. If things went well, this would be the first night they would spend together...presumably in _bed_...doing things besides just sleeping…

Steph’s mind was just beginning to wander down that particular road once again when the creaking of the front door snapped her back into focus. She smiled into the darkened entryway, but no one was there.

“Hello! Marcus? It’s Steph, I’m here! Can I come in??”

She let herself across the threshold, the skin on the back of her neck prickling with heightened awareness. A cold mist blew past her stockinged legs, raising gooseflesh all over. All of her senses and good judgment warned Steph to go back outside, that for safety’s sake she should wait for Marcus to appear and greet her...but a perverse inquisitiveness beckoned her forward into the nearly pitch black hallway. 

“Marcus?” she called out tentatively into the darkness. She could hear music playing; suspenseful music, the kind you’d hear in a thriller movie any time the protagonist was in imminent danger. The music was punctuated by the odd tormented moan, or the yelping of wolves and other nocturnal beasts. Several heartbeats went by, and then the front door slammed shut behind her. Stephanie shrieked and turned at the sound.

“Marc? Are you in here?” she called, one hand pressed against her thumping chest. Intellectually, she reasoned that this must be entertainment that Marc had painstakingly set up for her benefit, and for that, she spared a moment for admiration and appreciation; however, the ambience was striking a perfectly terrifying note, making Steph ride the knife’s edge between fear and thrill. She took a step backwards...into a solid, warm, breathing wall.

Cold fright washed over her. Every instinct for self-preservation screamed at her to run for the door, but instead, Steph dropped her picnic basket and bag to the floor in surrender to whatever deliciously horrific fate awaited her. The sinister breathing at her back rumbled into a low growl as one long arm wrapped around her body, pinning her own spindly arms uselessly at her sides. Another hand, massive, hairy and claw-tipped, clamped around her forehead, pushing away the wide red hood. There was a hot breath in her left ear; she gasped and swallowed thickly…”M-Marc?” she croaked.

A deep voice chuckled darkly into Steph’s ear. “Happy Halloween, Stephanie. I’m not going to hurt you...this is just a game. Do you trust me?” 

Recognition and relief flooded through Steph’s veins at the sound of Marcus’ voice; tension _mostly_ left her body, and she nodded against his solid chest.

“Before we get started,” Marcus continued, “Give me a safe word. If things get too intense, or you’ve had enough, just shout it out and we’ll stop. Can you think of one?”

Absurdly, the contents of the picnic basket came to mind. “Um, um, _cookie_?” she squeaked.

There was a pause as Steph was pretty sure she _heard_ Marcus grinning. “Cookie,” he repeated. “Got it. Now,” and here, his voice resumed a dark, low, dangerous tone. “You told me you like mazes.”

Steph nodded in confirmation. This was fun. Marcus elaborated.

“Let’s see if you can beat me through this one. If I get to the end first, I win. If _you_ get there first…,” he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered, “ _I still win_. Ready, set, go!”

Marcus released Stephanie from his grasp, and she stumbled forward into what appeared to be the living room. Cobwebs and huge cardboard cutouts of barren trees were suspended in front of the big picture window, creating a dark fairy tale forest. Outside, a vehicle’s headlights briefly illuminated the front of the house, making ominous shadows travel across the room. Steph used the moment to discover a path through the set up. On her far left was the window, on her right was a barrier which had once lived life as office cubicle partitions. Now they were draped in dark fabrics and cobwebs, and provided a backdrop for more tombstones and creepy decor. A dry ice machine hissed from somewhere nearby, and the area filled with pale mist. A loud, bone-chilling howl echoed through the house; lightning flashed; Steph yelped and muttered a curse.

“I knew I should have used the toilet one more time before coming here!” she lamented aloud; she thought she heard an amused snort nearby, but she focused her attention onto the task of navigating this creepy maze. This was her first time inside Marc’s home, and she wasn’t familiar with the layout. Not that it mattered...she had no choice but to follow the route set before her.

Steph picked her way across the room, following a short winding path that had been delineated with artificial landscape features: rocks, logs and the like. As she shuffled along, she couldn't help wondering where Marcus had stashed all of his furniture. She ended up next to a broad tree trunk, a canopy of dead branches overhead; her shin hit something - a stick - and as her attention was drawn downward, a snarling cardboard zombie popped out at her from behind the tree trunk. Steph screeched in surprise, then laughed hysterically. Oh, this was going to be a blast! She shook the tingles out of her arms and planted a kiss on the cheek of the cardboard zombie, then continued on through the living room. There was a brighter light beyond, and that was where she headed. On her way, she passed a large, stuffed rabid dog. It snarled at her and its eyes glowed red. Steph giggled; cute! 

Stephanie approached a curtain of chains and torn sheer fabric; on the other side was the overhead light of the dining room, she guessed. With one arm she parted the curtain enough to pass through. The chains rattled behind her. Before her, a macabre dinner party was in full swing, attended by well-dressed skeletons and half-rotted corpses. They sat around a table set with Halloween themed dinnerware, and laden with a variety of serving dishes. Steph smiled and crept close to the table to see what was on the menu: smoking eyeball stew in a blood and entrails gravy, platters of various critters' decapitated heads, loaves of moldy bread with worms and vermin baked in. Delightful! She passed close to one of the decomposing dinner guests, and his head began to spin around furiously as he cackled at her. Steph screamed and jumped back, spitting a colourful expletive at the unruly diner. She put her hands on her hips, more to stop herself from punching something...when a big clawed hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Let's eat!" growled a deep voice at her back, and she shrieked and leapt for the open pocket door to her right. _Oh wow, now it's getting serious,_ thought Steph, hooting nervously. She tried to catch her breath as she stumbled into the kitchen.

A very, _very_ bloody kitchen...in fact, it looked more like a human slaughterhouse. The area was dimly lit by a few tall telescopic lamps. Blood spattered plastic sheeting covered the walls and most of the cupboards. From the ceiling had been hung dripping racks of mystery ribs and haunches; on the centre island was a butcher's block littered with chopped limbs, fingers and toes...Steph scrunched up her face, and her stomach turned with nausea. Dismemberment made her queasy. But that didn't necessarily quell her curiosity, and she approached the island to inspect the realism of the gory scene. As she rounded the corner of the kitchen island, a piteous wail assaulted her ears; its source was a legless woman's torso wriggling on the floor, the gruesomely bent fingers seeming to reach for Steph's ankles. Stephanie sucked in her breath and released it in a blood-curdling scream, frozen to the spot, her wide eyes unwillingly locked on the poor, tortured woman. Her own sluggish limbs finally got into gear and she scrambled out of the kitchen into the darkened hallway, still barking out half-screams with every exhalation. Evil laughter erupted somewhere close; "NO, NO, NO," Stephanie shouted. "STOP IT!!" Unsettlingly, the laughter obeyed, replaced once more by haunting keyboard music and nighttime noises.

_Holy stinking shitballs!_ Marvelled Steph. _He means business!_ What had started out as kind of spooky, kind of cheesy, sweetly amusing fun, had taken a decidedly dark and menacing turn! _Still fun though_...now that her heart was hammering away within her chest, all of Steph's senses were on alert for the next thrill. A black light on the ceiling lit up a glowing procession of creepy crawlies on the hallway walls and floor. Steph followed them to yet another unknown. 

A few steps brought her to a pair of open doorways facing one another across the hall; she stood still and quiet, listening, wondering which to enter, and that question was soon answered. A savage beast roared from within the blackness of the room on Steph's right. She jumped, yelled a loud "NOPE!" and quickly chose left, into the flickering white light of a bathroom. A message on the mirror, scrawled in blood, warned Stephanie to 'Run!', which she ignored with a nervous smile. She was compelled toward the partially drawn shower curtain in the bathtub. Her trembling hand reached out, pushing the curtain aside to reveal the naked victim of a knife attack lying dead in a few inches of bath water...or were they? Steph leaned over the deceased and his eyes popped open, fixing her with a vacant, bloodshot stare. Steph screamed bloody murder and lurched backwards, stumbling over her own feet; as she turned to run, she crashed to the floor with a loud 'oof'. She groaned, momentarily stunned. She got to her knees, then back to her feet, and hightailed it out of there. Turning left, Steph realized that she had somehow lost her soft Mary Janes - probably flopping around in the bathroom. Well she wasn't turning back now; she would have to survive the rest of this trial shoeless.

Steph’s shaking legs delivered her into one final room: master bedroom, by the looks of it. She stood still and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim, yellow-orange glow of a gas fireplace in the far corner. Steph looked around. The biggest thing in the room was the bed - king sized, of course, to accommodate a man Marcus’ size - dressed with a white duvet gruesomely spattered a vivid blood red. In romantic contrast to the blood, the duvet was also strewn generously with red rose petals. In spite of herself, Steph smiled and felt a certain anticipation rise up from deep in her belly. She had a feeling she had made it to the end of the maze, and this was where Marcus would 'win'.

Steph stepped forward, deeper into the bedroom, examining the scene. On the floor near the bed were a few items of torn clothing - a skirt, a blouse - bloodied, like the duvet. She looked toward the corner fireplace and noticed a neat pile of cracked bones on the floor in front of it, which seemed to be of the human variety. It looked like some vicious beast had already feasted here tonight; was Stephanie meant to be dessert? _I certainly hope so_ , she smirked, _what a perfect ending to a perfect game_...In terms of grand romantic gestures, Stephanie would readily declare that Marcus had nailed it, so far.

There came a growl, and one more time, the slamming of a door. Startled, Steph cried out weakly. Her nerves were raw, and her throat was already sore from all the screaming tonight! She spun around, knowing full well who was waiting for her inside this room.

In the flickering shadows, the Big Bad Wolf stood watching, a self-satisfied grin lifting one side of his scraggly beard. This was the first time Steph was getting a decent look at her pursuer. He was definitely imposing. With his thick, black hair done up in a Viking style plait, he stood as tall as the door frame. Streaks of red blood were painted in slashes across his face and bare torso; he flexed his pectoral muscles and cracked his neck, more than hinting at the sheer power that lay poised beneath the flesh of this beast of a man. What must surely be his most ancient pair of jeans hung from his waist, almost consisting more of rips and tears than of denim.

Big Bad Wolf crept forward across the bedroom floor toward his prey. Stephanie played her part, trembling but rooted to the spot in dread, afraid to attempt escape lest he should spring at her and knock her to the ground. Steph's darting eyes flicked over his approaching form; his long, hairy fingers clenched and unclenched, lethal claws glinting in the meagre light of the fire, as if itching to maul her like a wild animal. He came to a stop mere inches away from Stephanie. Maddeningly, her crotch pulsed in time with her racing heartbeat, the baser part of her wanting the beast to have his way with her, the irrational part wondering if he was really about to rip her to pieces. Curiosity - and arousal - made her desperate to find out. He smiled hungrily and laughed, revealing a pair of slim, sharp canines. _Oh my, what big teeth you have…_

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie," he growled with disquieting amusement. "Looks like you made it to the end before I did! Well done!" He lifted a claw to her face, tracing her cheek from the corner of her eye to the point of her quivering chin. "Remember what I told you though," he whispered harshly, bending over her. Steph looked into his eyes, almost black save for a thin, jagged iris of unnatural green. " _I'm still the winner. I get the prize_."

His face took on a feral quality as he jerked forward and roared at Stephanie; she squealed and spun away from him, launching herself onto the bed and crawling hopelessly across the blood stained and rose petalled bedspread. And, like in a nightmare, she moved too slowly and the predator too quickly. A massive, hairy hand clamped down around her delicate calf, preventing her escape. She gave another shriek as she felt him bounce onto the mattress behind her and gather her up against his bare chest, and she put up a half-hearted and futile struggle, knowing the trap had sprung and it was too late for her.

"No! No!" Steph cried pitifully, writhing against her captor. She thought she felt him hesitate for a moment and loosen his grip; but they both knew 'No' was not the Safe Word, and so he reasserted his hold. "Please," she begged instead, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of her mouth in spite of her best effort to play her role. "Please don't eat me!" _But please do!_

A big hand came up to hover around her throat, thumb and forefinger on either side of her jaw. A hot, bearded mouth pressed against her ear. As had been promised, Steph’s spine tingled. So did her lady parts. "Chasing prey is hungry work," said the predator. "What would you have me do?" 

Several heartbeats passed. Blood and adrenaline rushed through Steph's system, making her feel off-kilter and dizzy...dizzy with desire. "Fuck me," she whispered, barely audible to herself over the drumming of her own heart. The Big Bad Wolf seemed to stop breathing.

"What did you say?" he asked quizzically, tilting his head to get a better look at Stephanie’s face.

Her eyes rolled toward him. "Fuck me, Marcus. Please?" Steph licked her lips. " _Please!!_ " She pressed her behind into his groin. She just couldn't keep up the charade any longer! He was irresistible in that get-up, growling at her, all sexy and domineering...and the smell of him...woodsy soap and sweat, and everything that made him smell like _him_ , _just Marcus…_

He kept a hold of Stephanie, dumbstruck, but just for a second. Then he let go of her and sat back on his haunches. Steph turned around on her knees to face him, meeting his eyes.

"Cookie?" Marcus asked, one brow lifting to crease his blood streaked forehead.

Stephanie smiled. "Cookie," she nodded. This was their first time, their first real, private, unhurried, we've-got-all-night time; they could resume their little role play afterwards.

Two sets of wolf claws reached forward to cradle her face; Steph wrapped her arms around Marc's barrel chest as far as she could and tilted her head, accepting a gentle and romantic kiss from her wild lover. She pressed herself flush against Marc's body, succumbing to the endorphin flood washing over and through her. Marc had chased her through a gauntlet of thrills, but she had been chasing something too...chasing this, right here...a kiss, and maybe more, from the monster at the end of the maze.

Marcus drew back. His eyes seemed to caress her, even through the black and green of his novelty contact lenses. "You look hot," he remarked.

"Thanks," Steph grinned and bit her bottom lip, cheeks flushing.

Marc snorted and smirked at her, shrugging in acknowledgement. "I mean, obviously, you look fucking gorgeous," he chuckled. "What I meant was, you look overdressed." 

He stared meaningfully at Steph's Little Red Riding Hood costume, and slid his wolf-gloved hands up her arms to her shoulders, stopping at the silver clasp of her cloak. He fiddled with the clasp briefly; the costume gloves he was wearing fit his hands well, but weren't made for dexterous tasks. Marc frowned at them.

"I think we can lose these now, right?"

Stephanie giggled. "That might be best," she agreed. Marc pulled the gloves off and dropped them to the floor. He reached up to his mouth.

"These too," he grunted as he began to pluck at the false canines glued onto his own teeth.

Stephanie groaned in disappointment. "Aw, not the teeth! I like those!" She pouted.

Marc took his fingers out of his mouth to respond. "I'm worried they'll come loose and one of us is going to swallow them," he reasoned. "That would be 'no bueno'."

Steph envisioned coitus interruptus for emergency foreign object removal...no bueno indeed! "Ugh, good point! No pun intended!"

Marcus proceeded, and dropped the teeth onto the surface of the nightstand. While he was at it, he reached into the drawer and pulled out a strip of condoms, tossing them onto the pillows below the headboard of the bed. Another flash of heat ripped through Steph's belly...this was it, it was happening!

"Where were we?" he murmured, returning to the task of unclasping Steph's cloak. It released and Marc tossed it to the floor behind her. Next he set to work on the lacings of her frock, while Steph rapidly unfastened Marc's torn jeans and plunged a slender hand down the front of his underwear.

Marcus hissed at her touch. "God, Steph, I've been waiting for this," his kisses roamed from her lips to her neck, and back to her lips again as he worked away at the fastenings on her dress.

"Mmm, me too," Steph mumbled, juggling Marc's balls inside his boxer briefs.

Marcus' breath hitched at the attention his bits were receiving; he gasped into Stephanie's mouth as her warm hand slid up his shaft, circled the tip and slid back down again...and again. He recovered his voice.

"I've been thinking about you all fucking day," he rasped. "Not gonna lie...I'm dying to get lost inside your sweet pussy," he paused to plunge his tongue inside Steph's mouth for a brief but passionate kiss, "And never find my way out. What a way to live," he declared, finally getting the dress undone and shoving it off of her shoulders.

Steph giggled at Marc's confession. "That's funny. And sweet," she smiled, cheeks pink as Marcus bathed her in the intensity of his gaze. She quickly unravelled the side-swept braid in which her long hair was arranged, then went ahead and wiggled her way out of her dress, and shoved it off the bed to the floor. They seemed to be developing a habit of carelessness with their clothing. Steph shook out her dark hair and stretched out on the mattress in front of the still-kneeling Marcus, on her side, propping her head in her right hand; she tried to look fetching. _I hope he likes what he sees,_ she thought. 

"Holy shit," Marcus licked his lips, looked Steph in the eyes, then flicked his gaze back to examine her lingerie. Stephanie had worn a white lace balconette with extra frilly trim, and a matching garter belt and panty set; opaque white thigh-high stockings completed the ensemble. Marc looked like he didn't know what to touch first.

"Sweet Thing...you look like a pretty little cupcake. Almost too pretty to eat...but I'm fucking greedy, so I'm gonna eat you up anyway," he growled lustily. He slid his right hand up the side of her, his thumb just grazing the underside of her breast. Caressing back down again, his fingers traced the lace triangles of the garter belt. Then he reached for both her ankles and pulled her legs toward himself, skimming his palms all the way up her calves to the backs of her knees. He spread her legs apart in front of him and allowed his big hands to continue their journey, past where the garters clasped the stockings, to the gusset of Steph's lace panties. Marc stopped when his thumbs touched hot, wet flesh rather than fabric. His eyes shot down to the junction of her legs.

"What do we have here?" he asked darkly.

Steph raised herself up onto her elbows, and peered down to where Marc was looking.

"Crotchless undies," she smiled, shrugging coyly. "For convenience?"

Fast as lightning, Marcus scrambled backwards off the bed, grabbed Steph behind the knees and dragged her until her bum reached the edge of the mattress. He stood and stared down at her, towering in a stance of dominance, then shoved both his jeans and boxer briefs down to the floor in one quick motion. He followed his garments, landing on his knees and taking up position in front of Stephanie; he draped her stockinged legs over his shoulders and expelled an anticipatory sigh.

" _Yes_ ," he uttered simply, parted Steph's glistening folds, and dove right in. Marc's eager tongue wasted no time, lapping away at Stephanie like a parched beast at an oasis. "Fuck yes," he mumbled against her skin, setting her on fire.

Steph moaned and arched into Marcus' bearded face; she reached behind his head with both hands, lacing her fingers together, locking him in place. She rocked against him, craving more pressure, more friction, ruthlessly chasing her pleasure the way Marcus had chased her through the house.

"Ahhhh Marc...ahhhh Marc," she chanted, her glazed eyes watching him hard at work eating her out. As Steph's rocking grew more urgent, Marcus glanced up, cocking an eyebrow at her. She felt his hands close around her wrists, gently pulling her grip away from his head; her legs fell off his shoulders as he rose again to his full height to stand between her legs. Steph scowled at him in frustration... _I was so close, goddammit!!_

As if in reply to her thoughts, Marcus smirked and said, "Not yet, baby. I want to make it last a little longer this time." He stared down at her, heaved a deep breath, then slipped two fingers into her, finding her swollen pearl. While he slowly petted her there, he took his erection in his other hand and worked the same rhythm on himself. Steph arched her back, whimpering at the erotic sight. 

"Stephanie," sighed Marcus, looking impossibly composed at a time like this. "Sweet Thing, I dream of you every day and night," he crooned, crooking a finger inside her and rubbing _just so_ . "I think about ways to make you smile or laugh, make you happy...I want to make you _happy_ …," he stopped stroking for a moment, allowing Steph the joy of wantonly riding his thick fingers. "I think about touching your beautiful body, Stephy," he continued. "All the things I'd love to do to you, to make you scream my name…," he squeezed his eyes shut, nostrils flaring. He took another slow, deep breath. His muscular chest rose and fell evenly, the strain in his expression relaxing as he regained focus. Stephanie cried out as Marc's stroking of the both of them intensified.

" _Marc, Marc, Marc, ahhh…_ ," she whined; her brain struggled to piece together coherent thoughts. There were so many things she wanted to say to Marcus: she wanted to tell him how sexy he was, how sweet, thoughtful and romantic, how gentlemanly yet captivatingly _filthy_...but it seemed such a long distance from her brain to her mouth. She would tell him everything later. For now, she would settle for calling his name; it was what he wanted, after all.

" _Marcus, Marcus_ ," she moaned. He grinned at her. _That was satisfying_.

Maybe some mild blasphemy?

"Ohhh...Jesus Christ, _please_ !" She begged. Marcus chuckled. _Good_.

Throw in a bit of inarticulate grunting…

" _Unghh_ ... _mmm_ … _ah ah ah_ ...," she vocalized gutterally. _Is he sweating yet? It's about fucking time!_ Marcus' nimble fingers struck a very happy nerve, sending a volley of fiery jolts through her body.

"Oh _fuck_ Marcus, ooohhh, fuuuck, god in heaven, _please_ …," Steph hollered at the ceiling. The Pillow Talk Sampler pack. _Yes, that was good. That'll get him._

She moaned again loudly, defenseless against his skilled touch. _Hands that size have no business being so deft,_ Steph thought. Not that she was complaining. She closed her eyes to focus on the sensations rushing through her, ready to ride them to their spectacular destination. _Yes...yes...so close..._

And then the hands were gone, and she felt the mattress sink down a bit on either side of her. Steph opened her eyes to Marc's amused face hovering above hers.

"Fucking gorgeous, sexy Stephanie Kapinski," he breathed, eyes twinkling. "I am fucking enjoying just watching you get off." Oh, he was gloating! Cocky beast. _We'll see about that_ , thought Steph, giving her foggy head a shake. _Let's see if we can wipe that smug look off his stupidly handsome face!_

Stephanie abruptly sat up; startled, Marcus stood up straight and took a step backwards. Steph took advantage of the opening and scrambled off the bed, coming to stand on ever-so-slightly-shaky legs before him. She reached her hands around to grab his arse cheeks and steered him in a circle, then guided him to sit down on the mattress. 

"We have so much in common," Steph purred, dragging all of her fingers through his beard. "I fucking enjoy watching _you_ get off too."

She dropped to her knees in front of the Surprised Bad Wolf and immediately wrapped her lips around his twitching prick. "Ohhhh Stephanie," he groaned. He planted his hands on the mattress behind his hips, bracing himself for Steph's onslaught, but he kept his eyes wide open and locked on her face.

Steph swirled her tongue around the head of Marcus' throbbing cock, teasing. She rubbed his tree-trunk thighs, up and down and back up to their junction, massaging his taint and his balls with both thumbs. Marc's eyes rolled back; his mouth formed an 'O' shape and he huffed out a few quick breaths in an effort to control himself. Stephanie smiled around his cock head, waited for him to open his eyes, and then gradually filled her mouth with his swollen member. She took as much as she could, Marcus was a big boy, but it wasn't as if she hadn't been prepared for it. Steph had sucked him off once before, weeks ago now, in the back of her shop. Ever since then, she had fantasized almost nightly about doing it again. Marc's dick was heavy, thick and lovely, and Steph felt zero shame in worshipping it.

She felt the tip of him brush the back of her throat, and she uttered a long 'mmmmm', knowing he would feel the vibration. He echoed her with his own throaty moan. Steph pulled back slowly, applying firm suction while rubbing the flat of her tongue along his length. A few more times down and up, then she upped the ante, catching his eye, making sure he saw her reach between her own legs and begin to pleasure herself, his cock still wet and warm in her soft mouth.

His eyes became saucers. "Holy fuck Stephy, are you...yes you are...oh god, you're a naughty, thirsty woman," he panted helplessly. His voice was strained. "I give. You win. You can have whatever you want." Every muscle in his powerful body was bunched in tension, almost buckling to Steph's ministrations, fighting to save his payload for a few minutes more.

With a wet pop, Steph released Marcus from her mouth, and she stood up. "I want us _both_ to win," she told him earnestly. She reached behind her back to undo her bra. It fell into her hands, and she carefully draped it over Marcus' hulking left shoulder. Slowly she removed the garter clasps from her stocking tops and unhooked the belt from her waist; she draped the garter belt over his right shoulder, smiling mischievously. Marc just gaped at her wordlessly, like a big, besotted garment rack. Steph lifted her left foot onto the mattress next to Marc and neatly rolled one creamy stocking all the way down her leg to her toes, and repeated the action with her right, tossing the stockings aside; she finished the show by sliding her panties down her hips to the floor. She stooped to retrieve them, stretched them wide between her hands' grasp and presented them to Marc's nose. Looking like he was about to expire from starvation, he inhaled Steph's musky scent, whimpering with desire, and appetite.

As she discarded her underwear, Marcus grabbed Stephanie firmly around the waist. She brought one knee up to rest on the mattress, then the other, straddling the big man; she knew she was safe in his hold, he would never let her fall. She brushed her lingerie from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. They pressed their mouths together, each tasting the other and themselves, sharing their life force. 

Steph reached a hand down to palm Marc's burning hot erection. "Lie back," she instructed him, and he quickly acquiesced. She grabbed the condoms on the pillow nearby, opened up a packet and rolled a condom onto Marcus. Bracing her hands on his chest, she rubbed her wetness up and down his hard length, lingering at his tip before grasping him again and guiding his staff deep within herself. 

" _OHHH_ ," they groaned in unison. Stephanie immediately pulsed through the stretch as her body adjusted to their joining. She ground her hips in a circular motion against Marc's abdomen. She was about to lose her mind from this delicious pressure, pleasure lanced through her pelvis and her thighs and she knew it wouldn't take much more to send her flying over the brink. " _Marcus_ ," she slurred, intoxicated by the sensation.

"You feel so fucking amazing," he gasped, taking a moment to squeeze Steph's plush breasts together and enjoy the view of her perched on top of him. "Come on Stephy," Marcus crooned, encouraging her to move. With his big hands, he helped her hips rise and fall against him; his thumb found her clit and she gasped in approval. "Yes, Stephanie. Come on baby, come for me...come hard for me, _I want you to fucking come hard on me, Stephanie_!"

Marcus' cheerleading drove her, carried her, launched her, and like dynamite she exploded around him, her sex gripping him, caressing him, both greedy and generous, a slick throbbing heat that surged on and on. Steph loudly announced her arrival as she raked her fingernails over Marcus' heaving chest.

"God help me, I'm right behind you," Marcus croaked urgently. 

" _Yes, yes, yes_ ," sobbed Stephanie; _I love this, I love you_ , she thought. Her forehead dropped to Marc's sternum. "Fuck me," she sighed.

In one swift motion, Marcus flipped them both to put Steph on her back. He stood on the floor and pulled Steph back to the edge of the bed, hooking her legs over his biceps. He plunged himself back inside her easily, freshly stretched as she was; he gripped her hips hard and pounded away at her still tender flesh, and she cried out anew. Steph kept her eyes open, watching in awe as Marcus turned feral with lust and pleasure. The corded tendons in his neck popped out with his effort, his abdomen tight as his hips pistoned against her nether regions, his handsome, manly face contorted and sweaty, animalistic grunts issuing from his throat. That irresistible wave of ecstasy built within her again at the sight of this wild man claiming her, and she howled as the crest brought her over.

Marc's feverish thrusting slowed briefly. "Stephanie...god... _ah fuck, Steph…AARRGGHH_ …," he growled, pushing deep and blowing his load with torpedo force. His cock throbbed inside her while he finished. He grasped himself and slid out, gently moved her legs to the side, then disposed of the used condom in the bin. He turned back to Stephanie and took her hands, pulled her up to a seated position, then bent low and hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack. Steph giggled dazedly, wondering what on earth Marcus was up to now…

He pulled back the rumpled bedspread, then carefully deposited Steph back down on the mattress, her head resting on a fluffy pillow. Marc climbed in after her and stretched out, inviting her to cuddle up. Steph snuggled against his side, tucked into his armpit, and wrapped an arm and a leg around him as far as she could.

Marcus kissed the top of her head and let his face linger there, inhaling the scent of her hair. “You okay?” he ventured, after several long moments of just breathing and coming down off their high.

Steph stretched her head back to look at Marcus, her eyes warm and sparkling. “I think I’ve got rose petals stuck in my arse crack,” she speculated.

Marc snorted. “Sorry!” he apologized insincerely, exploring Steph’s rear end with a large paw. His fingers closed on something and his eyebrows flew up. “Holy fuck,” he exclaimed, holding up the offending object. “Look at that!” He showed her the beaten up petals he’d discovered.

Steph honked loudly, wrinkling her nose. As her giggles faded, she beamed a brilliant smile at Marc. "This, without a doubt, has been the best Halloween night of my life," Stephanie gushed. "All of it: the crazy maze, the role-playing, the arse-roses, and you…especially you." Her admiring gaze remained on Marc’s grinning face.

He gave her a wink and pulled her tight against himself. "So you enjoyed the maze?"

"YES!!" Steph rose up onto one elbow, smiling madly. "Marcus, it was _incredible_!” Her expression was a mixture of enthusiasm and disbelief. “The time and effort that must have gone into it...the decorations, the music, all the animated creatures...where did they come from?? Did you do it all??"

Marcus shrugged casually, but Steph detected a hint of pride. "I did have help...but yeah, I must admit, it took some time...and some phone calls…and a bit of cash!” He laughed, a little sheepishly. “I’ve been living out of my basement for the past week..but it was _completely_ worth it. Your reactions were priceless. Were you scared?? You looked scared! And you screamed _a lot_!" He peered at Steph with a libidinous gleam in his eye.

Stephanie almost melted under his stare. "It was terrifying! I nearly pissed myself so many times!! It was fantastic!"

Marcus looked dubious. "Pissing yourself in terror is your idea of a good time?"

"Total turn-on,” Steph nodded. “Don't judge me."

Marc raised a hand up. "Whoa, no judgment from me, it’s all good!” he insisted. He narrowed his eyes and lifted a corner of his mouth in a smirk. “So...Stephanie Kapinski is a bit of a freak…," he rumbled suggestively.

Steph didn’t shy away. "Come on, admit it; you like it."

"You're not wrong." His voice took on a rich, velvety quality. "I kind of love it. Actually…," he paused, a flicker of self-consciousness passing over his features, "I'm pretty sure I love _you_." He met her eyes with a level gaze then, full of forthright adoration.

Steph's heart fluttered ridiculously. _Oh wow. This is huge! He loves me?? Well no shit, look at what he's done tonight...all for me._ "Pretty sure??" she asked, more calmly than she felt. "What would it take to make you one hundred percent sure?"

Marcus squeezed his eyebrows together, making an adorable puppy dog face. "Not much," he admitted easily.

Steph raised her eyebrows back at him. "No? What if I told you that I'm one hundred percent sure I'm totally in love with _you_?" She tilted her head romantically, gently stroking the hairs on his chest.

Marc sighed happily, and a dimple appeared in his cheek. "That would do it…"

Steph couldn't resist that dimple. She reached up and cupped his furry cheek. "Well it's true. I love you, Marcus." She sealed that declaration with a chaste kiss, and followed it up with another for good measure.

Marcus abruptly rolled Steph onto her back and held himself above her, his forearms resting either side of her head. "Christ, Stephy. I love you too." He kissed her deeply, passionately. "Let me be your man. I'll be good to you." He kissed her again, nibbling her lower lip. " _Only you_. I’ll even get dressed up and scare the piss out of you anytime you want...and then I’ll fuck your brains out,” he winked.

Nothing could have wiped the exuberant, love-struck smile off of Stephanie's face. “Hahaha, sign me up, I'll take it! _My man_ …," she sighed. "I’m all about monogamous, scary role-play fucking. Can we do it again, now?”

Marcus grinned lasciviously. “Sure! With, or without the claws?”

Steph made a show of careful deliberation. “Hmmm, let’s try with, this time?”

Marc gave an unsurprised grunt. “As my lady commands!” 

_He’s so bloody perfect,_ Steph mused as Marcus leaned over the side of the bed, fetching his discarded beast gloves from off the floor. As he sat back up, he let rip with a loud passage of gas; an out-of-place accompaniment to the eerie music still playing softly through the bluetooth speakers in the house.

After a brief moment of surprised silence, Marcus gave Stephanie a saucy expression. “Well fuck...I must have eaten one too many trick-or-treaters this evening,” he quipped.

Stephanie threw her head back and screamed with laughter until her sides ached. _Almost perfect...no, perfectly imperfect, and he's all mine, to love and fuck and laugh with...what a way to live!_

**The End 😈**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot OC series...let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading 🌻💛
> 
> And Happy Halloween 🎃👻💀😈


End file.
